Prank on Jacob! IM Style
by Twi.MaxRide.Crazy
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to pull a prank on Jacob...That's technically it. LOL.
1. The Breakup!

**Author's Note**

**Ok, guys this is my first Twilight Fanfiction Story, so don't be too tough on me please! Anyway, it's in IM mode…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…So sad…**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67_: LOL. Bella?! What's with the name?!?!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Shut up Emmett! Edward made me do it.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Aw. Don't say it like that! It fits you. Seriously.

_PixieFairy88_: Ooh. Yay. What a surprise! Yeah, right.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Oh, Alice. Not everyone is a psychic!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Oh, wait. Rosalie is calling. Gotta go!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: OMG! LOL! Edward did you see that? Please do a prank!!!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Edward? Alice? Do what? SEE WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

_PixieFairy88_: Jacob is going to go on real soon, and I saw Edward and you doing a prank on him. It's hilarious. You guys HAVE to do it!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Oh this should be fun. Ok, Jacob is going to go on in 5 minutes. That prank is that you're suppose to break up with me, 2. Jacob will believe it and get THRILLED, and 3. We tell him it's a prank, he'll be devastated, blah blah blah… So, you in?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Am I ever! I am SO IN! This is going to be funny!!! So…How much time left?

_PixieFairy88_: Ooh, Jasper is going to hunt. I'm going to join him. See ya guys! And good luck! Tell me all about it!

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Edward…We really have to talk.

_BronzeAndGreen_: What is it? Are you hurt? Should I go over there?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: No…I'm breaking up with you. I don't love you anymore…

_PuppyDog13_: NO WAY! THIS IS SOOOO MY LUCKY DAY!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Jacob?! GET OUT! NOW! PRIVATE MOMENT!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Oh..Hi Jacob. Did you see that part? I didn't mean for you to see it.

_PuppyDog13_: Of course I saw THAT! My time to shine! Leech is gone! Banished FOREVER! HA!

_BronzeAndGreen_: You'll see mutt…She'll come back.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Don't fight guys! Please! I'm so sorry Edward…!

_PuppyDog13_: LOL! Yeah right Bella. Don't be! You've got me now! So, when should we go on that special date? Tomorrow? Maybe tonight…

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Should we tell him?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yes, I can't stand this anymore I'm laughing so hard!

_PuppyDog13_: Why are you LAUGHING? You just lost the perfect girl! And tell me what? It is me right? AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: GOTCHA JAKE!

_BronzeAndGreen_: LOL! Gotcha BIG TIME! I can't believe you would believe that after all that time! You're impossible!

_PuppyDog13_: Whaaaat? So, this is all fake?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Of course it is Jake. Do you think, that after all I've been through I would dump Edward? Oh, hey Jasper, Rosalie.

_Blondie95_: Hi. So, what's up?

_FeelYa'll52_: ARGH! PLEASE Jacob! Get a hold of your feelings! I can't take that depression anymore! What did you guys DO?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Oh sorry, LOL. We pulled a prank on Jacob. And nothing much Rose. I though you were with Emmett?

_PuppyDog13_: OMG. Sorry Jasper, I'm trying. It's just so..Disappointing. I hate you Edward. I'm off.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_Blondie95_: Oh yeah. My computer exploded so I had to trick Emmett so he would go far away, and I could log on. You guys are so boring though. I'm off too.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_FeelYa'll_: Oh good. Jacob is gone from my range. He went back to La Push. I think.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I have to go home. Charlie can't feed himself you know! Bye! Love you Edward. See you tonight!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: I have no more purpose here. My angel is gone. Bye.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_FeelYa'll52_: Ok……..WELL ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR READING THIS! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING HALF THE TIME AND I'M SORRY IF IT'S BORING! WELL BYEEEE~! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ;)

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I KNOW THAT SUCKED, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE ABOUT SO YEAH! PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU HATED IT, LIKED IT, OR LOVED IT! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. The Plaster Explosion!

**Hi guys! I'm soooooo sorry if you've waited for a long time. I seriously was trying to think up of another idea…And I couldn't until last night! While I was trying to sleep… I hope I get some reviews for this! And if you haven't checked out my other story **_**From Sad To Happy To Love**_** you really should because I think my friend and I are going to try and publish it! PLEASE REVIEW ON IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!!! Anyway..On with the Weird IMs! 3**

**Disclaimer : You guys already know the answer to this one. *goes into corner and cries***

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Hello Mr. Black. Jasper.

_PuppyDog13_: Since when do you call me Mr. Black, Emmett?

_FeelYa'll52_: Ok..What the heck Emmett? What's with your giddy mood? It's annoying. STOP IT! It's getting STRONGER! ARGH! NOOOO! Now I'm having RANDOM LAUGHING FITS! STOOOOOOP!

_PuppyDog13_: Hahahaha! Ok, that's funny Jasper! LOL! HA! I can HEAR YOU NOW! LOL!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Sorry Jasper, but I can't contain it! I understand that you have the power to feel our feelings, but sometimes you have to let it goooooooo! Mr. Black, how are you today?

_FeelYa'll52_: Yeah, ok, I think I'm going to hunt. You guys are seriously making me too giddy with all your laughing.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off with a message: _FREAKS!!!!!!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: LOL Emmett. You might want to do it before everything crumbles. If you wait too long it's going to fail!!!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: What? What's going to crumble? Emmett, are you doing another prank???

_PuppyDog13_: Hey Bella! Leech.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Shut up MUTT!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: STOP FIGHTING! Can't you even just IM without calling each other names??

_BronzeAndGreen_: I'm sorry, love. Please forgive me.

_PuppyDog13_: Stop that. Bella, he's just kissing up to you. Don't fall for it.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: OMG! WTH WAS THAT? WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION???

_PuppyDog13_: EW! I have PLASTER all over me!

_BronzeAndGreen_: HAHA! I'm cracking up now! Good one Emmett!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Thanks, bro. Mr. Black, if I may excuse myself. Can you please give me at least 2 seconds before you come after me? Thank you for your cooperation.

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off with a message_: MWAHAHAHA! I'm sound so smart there!

_PuppyDog13_: EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER RUN!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off with a message_: Bloodsucker better run! I'll get him for this!

_BronzeAndGreen_: So…HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, I can't contain it anymore, this is too good. I'm going to go and check out what Jake is going to do to Em. Want to come Bella?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Yeah, Emmett needs a taste of his own medicine.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: Alice, what was that explosion?

_PixieFairy88_: Your husband just set off a bomb that destroyed the ceiling on top of Jake and now he's running for his life.

_Blondie95_: THAT _MUTT_ is trying to kill my husband?! HE IS SO DEAD! Him and his STUPID BLONDE JOKES!

_PixieFairy88_: Ok, good luck.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Well, my husband ended this last time, so I guess it's my turn! YAY!!! So anyway, once again, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING! Even though I actually thought about this idea I never actually thought I'd write it….So be HAPPY!! PM and give me some ideas for another prank please.

* * *

**As Alice said, please PM me some ideas for another prank, I would REALLY appreciate it. All the ideas I have is when I'm trying to sleep…So I get tired and sleep, and forget =P**

**Pleaseeeeeeee REVIEW! I will love you if you do! 3 (Not that I don't already love you guys =D) I hope you liked this one as well as the other one…I wouldn't want to disappoint you guys. Please tell me if I did though! I'm sorry if some characters are a bit out of character! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I should type that 3 times…**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE**

**Did that get your attention?! 3**


	3. The Piece Of Poo!

**Hey guys! Um, I'm back!!! Thank you sageXride! You have given me this idea and I added some of mine too! If it wasn't for you it would've taken me ages to remember one again. Lol! On with the story…Or IM…Whatever you wanna call it! Oh yeah. I also remembered that Alice can't exactly see Jacob in her visions so if you're wondering what I was doing in Chapter 2, sorry, but I forgot! And uh, I would have to cut Alice from that chapter and I really don't want to do that, so sorry but deal with it! I'll make sure it doesn't slip my mind this time!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to ADMIT it?!?! It's bad enough that I can't OWN THEM!**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on. _

_FeelYa'll52_: Hey, honey, why are you feeling confused? Did you have a blind vision?

_PixieFairy88_: Yeah, I did. And I'm guessing it's with you Jake, because it has a lot of screaming and laughing…

_PuppyDog13_: You guys will see. It will work. It's my payback to Emmett, but don't tell him!!!

_FeelYa'll52_: What exactly are you planning to do?

_PixieFairy88_: Brown Clay-Doh…OH! HAHA! You do know that it's not going to work right?

_PuppyDog13_: Oh, shut up Alice. You're ruining the fun. I'm going to go and prepare it. I can hear them.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_FeelYa'll52_: He told you to shut up. I'll kill him later, after the prank.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: Hey guys, Edward what's Jacob thinking?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Oh nooooooo! Please tell me this isn't another prank!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Sorry love, it is. He's planning to put a piece of brown clay-doh in front of Em's room and shape it so it looks like a piece of dog poo. Haha!

_PixieFairy88_: Nope, it's not going to work, or if it will, then I don't want to be here when Em finds it. I have a feeling he'll get mad instead of terrified. Bye.

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: HA! Did you hear that??? Wait, it's a gleeful shriek. WHAT?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: What's happening Edward??? Why is Emmett so happy? I can hear him jumping up and down with joy!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Emmett didn't fall for it. He knows it brown clay-doh…And he's using it on his project..

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Dang it! It didn't work!

**************************************  
THE NEXT DAY!**

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13 has logged on. _

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: Ok, Em, why did you want us all online?

_BuffAndFunny67_: I RECEIVED MY FIRST A+!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_PixieFairy88_: Yaaay Em!!!! Congratulations! =D

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yaaaay for Emmett. I am so using sarcasm.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Congrats Em! I'm so happy for you! What did you get an A+ on?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Thank you all!!! I got it on that project where you were suppose to make something out of clay-doh and I was doing a forest, remember?

_Blondie95_: This is so pointless. I'm off.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_FeelYa'll52_: Alice, let's go. I want to go on a walk with you.. Maybe hunt a bit? You've been trying too hard on detecting what the pranks are going to be and you look tired.

_PixieFairy88_: Beware Jake! You'll be disappointed! Bye guys! Good job Em!

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: Why am I here? Emmett, I couldn't care less if you got an A+ or an F!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Hey Em, I thought you ran out of brown clay-doh! How did you finish the project?

_BronzeAndGreen_: HAHAHAHA! This is hilarious. Bella, can't you put all the puzzle pieces TOGETHER?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Oh, I found it outside my bedroom yesterday. It already had a forest-y smell somehow.

_PuppyDog13_: OMG. I HELPED YOU? That was suppose to be a prank!!! NO! I have a forest-y smell!! I should've believed Alice… This is GAY! I'm off.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Do you get it now, love? Jacob's prank got backfired! OMG! Emmett, you're getting a freaking NEW X-BOX! I call FIRST ROUND! BTW, remember to thank Carlisle.

_BuffAndFunny67_: NO WAY! AN X-BOX?!?!?! AWESOME! I wish Jacob would do more pranks like that one on me. It helped me gain a new X-Box! Hopefully I won't destroy this one like I did last time..

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Boys + X-Box = their girlfriends being ignored. Maybe I should destroy the X-Box..Then Edward would pay more attention to me….Hehehehe…

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off with a message_: Thank you all for reading this. Thank you once again sageXride for the idea!!! Or part of it..

* * *

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I think I know what my next chapter will be! *WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE* Lol. Once again…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW ………………..Or else I won't UPDATE! Sorry for being evil, but it's a good way to get REVIEWS! *wiggles eyebrows* LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	4. The Destroyed XBox!

**Hi guys!!!! I'm baack! Aren't you bursting with JOY!?!?!? Lol. Anyway, here's CHAPTER 4!!!! O.M.E!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: AHHH! This is so infuriating!**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: Please do, Bella.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: My pleasure, it's getting annoying isn't it? They're so addicted to it.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Alice, stop blocking your mind. It's bad enough I don't know what you guys are talking about.

_Puppydog13_: HEY! I'm going to play the X-Box, you guys are sooo boring right now!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: I'm going to play too. Emmett thinks that he can beat me on Halo 3. Yeah right!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off with a message_: Love you Bella. Forever and Always.

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: This is getting on my nerves! Why are they so ADDICTED to a BOX?? I bet the makers only added the "X" so the name isn't that plain.

_PixieFairy88_: Don't worry, Rose. Bella is going to fix that problem. Jasper is ignoring me now. Grr…

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Ok, this is my plan. I'm going to ask if I can play, then while I'm making my way over to the couch…I'll 'accidentally-on-purpose' step on it (more like stomp) so it breaks! Problem solved.

_Blondie95_: Ok, good luck! Please stomp on it as hard as you can!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off with a message_: -Evil Laugh and Rubs Hands Together Evilly-

_PixieFairy88_: Get ready…5…4…3…2…1…KABOOM!

_Blondie95_: Wow, that was a pretty loud "KABOOM". I think Bella JUMPED on it. LOL. Haha. The boys are complaining, oh crud. Bella better run!!!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Bella, what the heck? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

_FeelYa'll52_: Edward!! She's LYING! Don't believe what she tells you. I can feel her emotions remember? And it's NOT guilty, it's FREAKING SATISFIED!

_BuffAndFunny67_: What the heck Bella?!?! Why did you BREAK IT?

_PuppyDog13_: OMG BELLA! You know my dad can't afford an X-Box! That was the only time I could play!!!! DANG IT! I'm OUTTA HERE!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I'm sorry guys, but you were totally ignoring us three. It hurts…

_Blondie95_: YEAH! Emmett, for once I'm on Bella's side. Do you want to feel what it's like to be ignored?!?

_PixieFairy88_: Jasper…I know you can feel how much all of us are depressed. So don't try to contradict us.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Oh, I'm soooo sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I will do anything for you. What do you want to do? What do you want to have? Please, just say the word. I'll run around the University 57893175 times for you! Just, please forgive me.

_BuffAndFunny67_: I'm sorry Rose, and no I don't want to feel what it's like to be ignored.

_FeelYa'll52_: Sorry Alice, I promise not to do it again.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: HA! OK THAT IS HILARIOUS! You're forgiven Edward, but seriously. You guys need to be more aware that um, this was partly a prank. HAHAHA! I'm cracking up! I bet Russia could hear me. LOL!!!

_Blondie95_: You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! This is the funniest thing EVER! Good job Bella, but I have to go now. Emmett, you're coming with me.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Gay. Coming ma'am.

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off. _

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: That wasn't very nice honey. You should play nicely and not break others' toys.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Sorry, but you WERE ignoring me. You know I hate it when you do that. Let's go to my house. Charlie will be worried.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Hmm…Let's go somewhere Jazzy. This house is a bit boring now.

_FeelYa'll52_: I feel you honey. **(Sorry, couldn't resist that saying. Heehee!)** Let's go.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Finally it's empty! Now, Angie is giving me twenty bucks to do this, so..Thank you ALL for reading this. I'm really happy that you're putting this story on Story Alert and that some of you (if not all) are reviewing. Reviews make me HAPPY!

Byeeeeeee! ANGIE WHERE IS MY TWENTY BUCKS????

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**Hi again! Thank you so much for reading this, AND REVIEWING PLEASE. As Emmett mentioned, I have been getting some Story Alerts and even one Author Alert which makes me SUPER HAPPY. I hope everyone that is reading is reviewing! Thank you **_**forevacullens**_** and **_**sageXride**_** for reviewing so much. Even though I only have like, 3 Chapters up. Well, REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE (and make me HAPPY!)**

**Love you all!**


	5. Blonde Jokes Have Revenge!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. My family had a party, then we had a family trip all day and then it was school. I'm soooo sorry, but I'm really happy because I got a bunch of reviews, Alerts, and Favorites!!! Thank you so much, and to show that I really mean it I'm going to post TWO CHAPTERS today!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I will get it. It might take me a few thousand years though. Wish me luck! ;)**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Hey Rosalie, want to hear some blonde jokes?

_Blondie95_: No I don't, mutt.

_PuppyDog13_: Ok. Two blondes lock their keys in the car. One of the blonde tries to break in the car as the other one watches. Finally the first one says, "Darn, I can't get in the car!" The other blonde replies, "Keep trying, it looks like it's going to rain and the top is down." HAHAHAHAHA!

_Blondie95: _Ugh, you are so FULL OF YOURSELF!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Aw, c'mon Rose. You gotta admit that was funny!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Cheer up Rose! Can't you have some sense of humor within yourself?

_Blondie95_: You guys will all pay once Em is here. You're lucky that he's hunting right now and won't be back in a few days.

_PuppyDog13_: Hey Rose! What's the difference between a smart blonde and Bigfoot?

_Blondie95_: Maybe someday we'll find Bigfoot, but I already found it. It's YOU!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Oh, good one Jake. I can't believe you actually have good jokes. Actually, I've already heard both of those, but it's funny to see you actually say them.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I haven't heard the Bigfoot one. It's funny. LOL!

_PuppyDog13_: Oh yeah! Rosalie, why does it take longer to build a blonde snowman than a regular one?

_Blondie95_: Just say it, DOG!

_PuppyDog13_: Because you have to hollow out the head! ROFL!

_Blondie95_: You know what? I'm going to for a while. I'll be back, so you can bombard me with some more of these idiotic jokes.

_PuppyDog13_: Wow, that's funny. You can actually type "bombard" and "idiotic". That must be a new world record!

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: That's funny Jake. I never thought I'd be on your side.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I wonder where she went though. Even though I can't see or hear her, she sounded a bit…smug.

_PuppyDog13_: Oh well.

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: Hey guys, what did I miss?

_PuppyDog13_: Rose, what do you call a smart blonde?

_Blondie95_: A golden retriever.

_BronzeAndGreen_: OUCH! He compared you to a DOG! Isn't that a bit offensive considering that you are one Jake?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Wow…I've heard of that one already. Why do people do it with blondes? Why not brunettes?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Because if they do one about brunettes, I'll rip their heads off.

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: NO JAKE DON'T! Edward will KILL YOU.

_FeelYa'll52_: I don't like that smug feeling that's radiating from Jake… Or Rosalie.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Stop blocking your mind with that stupid song! ARGH! It's stuck in my HEAD! It's a small world after all; it's a small world after all…HELP ME!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Alice? What are you talking about?

_FeelYa'll52_: This is SO ANNOYING! Whenever I go on chat, I always get struck with a bunch of different emotions. Do you know how FRUSTRATING that is?

_PuppyDog13_: HEY GUYS! Why are dumb blonde jokes so short?

_Blondie95_: Watch it fluffy…

_PuppyDog13_: Ew. Don't call me fluffy. Anyway, it's so brunettes can remember them!!!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off with a message_: Run. For. Your. Life.

_BrownHairedBeauty_:…..I thought you were my friend Jake. Apparently not, but I better go and make sure Edward doesn't destroy the town. Or La Push.

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: I told you Jake…I think you have no chance of surviving.

_FeelYa'll52_: Nice knowing you Jacob.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Ooh, nevermind! Bella caught up to him. LOL ROSALIE!!! HAHAHA! I always knew Emmett's pranks would come in handy for you someday.

_Blondie95_: 5…4…3…2…1…Heehee.

_PuppyDog13_: You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!!! PLASTER?!!?! AGAIN!?!?! Isn't it bad enough ONCE? C'mon!!!! It took me HOURS to get it off the first time! Oh, crud. Edward incoming! AH!!!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_Blondie95_: My work is done. Bye!

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: Angie, you still owe my husband twenty bucks. Anyway, thank for reading this! And I know that it's really weird…and creepy…AND random.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**HEEHEE! Did you guys like Rosalie's revenge? HA! I knew that someday I was going to make her copy her husband's prank. And all of the blonde jokes, including the brunette one, came from this website** **.com/ShortJokes/**

**I just found it when I needed it. No don't worry for all you Jacob lovers, Edward won't really KILL him…Just punish him. As I said at the top Author's Note, if you guys even read it, I'm going to type up my second update for the day! Heehee!!! Love you guys and REVIEW! Do you think you can reach 25 this time? I believe in you guys! REVIEW!**


	6. Alice Prank Call Pizzas!

**HI GUYS! Like I promise, even though you probably haven't read the new chapter yet, here's the second update!!! It's really weird just a warning. I deleted on my other story because my friend and I agreed we have a lot of work to do so I'll try to make up some other stories and thanks to **_**darkness wasted**_** I have an idea! It's probably going to be a REALLY long story, but I have TONS of homework and projects due soon! I don't know if my family will be going to somewhere during Spring Break (ONE MORE WEEK!) so if we don't go somewhere, I'll try to update. And if we do I'll write down the story in my notebook! My beloved notebook. Lol. Anyway, on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Keep waiting. I warned you it would take a while!**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: Oooh..Prank call. Not bad…

_BuffandFunny67_: ON JACOB!! HAHAHA!

_FeelYa'll52_: Let's go! C'mon, where are all the emotions?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Wait a bit and you'll be full of giddy ones.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Haha. Stop it Jasper! NO I DO NOT WANT TO FEEL ANGRY! CUT IT OFF!

_FeelYa'll52_: Aw! How come everyone can do pranks but I can't???

_BronzeAndGreen_: Well, you can. But Bella isn't your best choice.

_FellYa'll52_: Ok ok! Don't need to growl so loud that the whole house shakes!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Jazzy? You afraid of the big bad vampire? Holy crud! OK! STOP GROWLING!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Haha. That's not Jasper. That's Edward. LOL!

_PixieFairy88_: SHUT UP PEOPLE! I'm trying to think!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Think of what?

_BronzeAndGreen_: She had a vision that she was prank calling Jacob.

_BuffAndFunny67_: You might want to be quiet, I can hear him typing on the keyboard. I think he's coming on.

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Hey guys! What's up?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Hey Jake! The phone's ringing! Can you pick it up?

_PuppyDog13_: Yeah yeah, ok. Oh, wait. I'm going to go off.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Could he be any more helpful? Now I can type what I'm saying for Bella!

_BronzeAndGreen_: I could tell her you know?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Yeah, but Jake has sensitive hearing too.

_FeelYa'll52_: WHOA! Is Emmett trying to sound REASONABLE?  
_BrownHairedBeauty_: Shut up! Let Alice TYPE!

_PixieFairy88_: Ok…Here.

Me (funny voice!): Hello? Is this the Cullen residence?

J: Yes ma'am. May I ask who is speaking?

Me: I am Sandy.

J: FROM SPONGEBOB?!

Me: No, you silly!

J: I was kidding Ms. Sandy.

Me: That wasn't very funny. It could be very offensive you know?

J: I apologize ma'am. I'm so sorry. May I help you?  
Me: Yes, someone ordered uh..Let's see. 45 Hawaiian Pizzas with extra cheese and 1 GigaMeat with thick crusting. Am I right?

J: Um, wait one sec.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Wow he screams LOUD! Should we say yes? Or no?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Just say yes! Hahaha!

_PixieFairy88_: Ok. Yes it is!

J: Yes, that is correct.

Me: Thank you sonny! I will arrive in 20 minutes. The total is $120.99. Please be ready to pay when I arrive. Thank you for ordering Za La Biem!

J: Yeah ok. Thanks.

_BronzeAndGreen_: HA! He's going to ask if we're going to pay. Everyone say no!

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Yeah ok, that was some pizza lady. Uh, the total is $120.99. Anyone have that much?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Um, Carlisle and Esme took all the money so we wouldn't go crazy. Alice?

_PixieFairy88_: Sorry Jake! My money is only for clothes. I guess you have to pay it on your own.

_PuppyDog13_: WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Oh well, I guess you won't enjoy that delicious GigaMeat we ordered just for you with all the bacon, and beef…Mmmm!

_PuppyDog13_: Fine! But why 45 Hawaiian?

_FeelYa'll52_: We were hungry, duh.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Thanks for paying Jake.

_PuppyDog13_: Pizzas here. I'm going to go pay.

_BuffAndFunny67_: What? I thought it was fake!

_PixieFairy88_: It is. Hehehe. I just went to ring the bell.

_PuppyDog13_: There's no one. What the heck?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: YOU JUST GOT PUNKED! Er, I mean PRANKED!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Hahahahahahaha!!!

_PixieFairy88_: And I am the wonderful Ms. Sandy!

_FeelYa'll52_: Let's go before he kills us.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: I hate you all.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Um, thanks. It's all Alice's fault though, so if you don't like this because of the mean prank we did on Jacob, BLAME ALICE!!! Thank you for your cooperation. MWAHAHAHA!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**WOO! Thanks for reading once again! Um, yeah I know you totally liked what *sigh* Edward *sigh* said at the end! LOL! Anyway…I have another Alice Prank Call to do..But later! I seriously have to tackle my homework now D=! I'd rather be sitting at my computer typing chapters up!!! Grr…Stupid homework! LOL! Ok, anyway….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! More reviews = me happy = FASTER UPDATES! MWAHAHAHA! I am making a very EASY deal for you guys! Reviews for chapters! My job is much harder! And, if you can, make the reviews as long as possible without making it "AHWIkyhaskgfhahge"! So yeah! BYEEEE! LOVE YOU GUYS!!! But you already know that. Oh yeah! I LOVE TWILIGHT! DUUUH!**


	7. Dog House Birthday!

**Hey guys!!! Guess what?! I found this totally AWESOME song, er, actually someone told me about, anyway, it totally goes with EDWARD! It's called **_**Seventeen Forever by Metro Station**_**. It's a REALLY good song, trust me. Ok, enough with the song recommendation. Lol. Oh yeah, I almost forgot…I want you guys to know how Emmett reacted when I gave him his twenty bucks.**

**Me: -handing Emmett $20- Hey Em! Here's the twenty bucks I promised! Thanks!**

**Em: OMG!!!OMGOGMOGMGOMGOMG!! THANK YOU ANGIE!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Er, no problem Em…Are you okay?**

**Em: -laughing HYSTARICALLY- Of course I'm ok!! Why would you think that I'm not?!**

**Me: Uh, because you're acting like a mad man.**

**Em: Oh, MWAHAHAHA! BYE ANGIE! –Grins-**

**Me: Scary…**

**So yeah! Isn't that weird? It's like, he had too much chocolate. It was funny though =D Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! The goal was 25 reviews, but you guys only reached 20 =[. I'm going to be nice and post this chapter up anyway. Be thankful. Thanks AliceCullen784 once again for reviewing on every single chapter and also for giving me an idea! BTW, this is not the idea she gave me. It's my own. Heehee! On with the story! Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52_: Am I the only one who noticed that whenever Bella is on, Edward is too? And vice-versa?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Jaz, you should probably know why by now. We are inseparable.

_BronzeAndGreen_: If you dare separate us I will destroy you.

_Blondie95_: Ooh, scary! Not. But, I'd better watch out if I were you Jasper. Obviously, he means it.

_FeelYa'll52_: OK! Gosh. Whenever I say something Edward always threatens me. Wow, first the crazy emotions, now Edward threatens. I have bad luck, don't I?

_PixieFairy88_: Yes you do honey, but don't worry! You've got me! I'm your good luck charm!!! Anyway, I'm going to prank call Jacob AGAIN! But this time, the item is actually going to come! Heehee!! Anyone want to guess what it is?

_Blondie95_: A dog that's female?

_PixieFairy88_: EDWARD, DON'T GUESS BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT IS!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Ok, chillax Alice!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Ok…What about a…dog plate?

_FeelYa'll52_: A dog party?

_PixieFairy88_: First of all, Jasper I said ITEM. And Bella is really close! I'm going to give him a DOG HOUSE!!!!!

_BronzeAndGreen_: You have the weirdest ideas Alice, but go ahead.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: He might need it if he wants to stay with us instead of going back to La Push and he wants to stay as a wolf.

_Blondie95_: Wow…Good idea Alice! But I have to go. Em is calling me.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: Hey guys. No pranks today?

_PixieFairy88_: Nope! You can go watch TV if you want. I heard there's something about gaining an X-Box in this competition. I got you tickets! It's on the kitchen table.

_PuppyDog13_: Thanks Alice!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Uh…Did you lie?

_PixieFairy88_: No, because it is actually going to come. And it's his birthday soon anyway…So…Ta-Da!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Quick! Call the house so he er, knows!

_FeelYa'll52_: But…Yeah ok. Nevermind. I'm going to go, um, "shopping"!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Get TWO of them! And give them to Leah Clearwater!

_FeelYa'll52_: Ok. You want a green, transparent, or black?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Green please. GO JASPER! And remember, ALICE WARNING!

_FeelYa'll52_: Ok! Wish me luck bro!

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Huh??? I am seriously confused now. What are you guys talking about?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Nothing, love. Alice, you going to call or what?

_PixieFairy88_: Ok!

Me (British accent!): Hello! This is Mrs. Smith. Is this the Cullen residence?

J: Yes it is, Mrs. Smith. May I help you?

Me: Yes, someone has requested a dog house. It will arrive in about 30 minutes.

J: Oh, ok, thanks! What's the price?

Me: $250.00. Please be ready to pay when I arrive.

J: Ok, thank you!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Hi guys! What's the prank? I'm assuming we have one?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Bad Emmett!  
_BrownHairedBeauty_: What? I thought you "called" Rosalie.

_PixieFairy88_: I'm going to disguise myself and bring the dog house! Be right back!

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Hey, did anyone order a dog house? I thought today there were no pranks!

_BronzeAndGreen_: There isn't. And I would know if there was. Trust me.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Remember that time Rosalie tricked me when her computer exploded? This is payback.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Bad Emmett! Edward was right! You are bad!

_BuffAndFunny67_: -sniff- -sob-

_BronzeAndGreen_: Haha Em. Stop it! –Glares-

_PuppyDog13_: Oh, the dog house is here.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: I'm going to go before Rosalie comes back from Utah. Bye!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: Ok… He got it. Now I'm going to hide it.

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Wow, that dog house is HIDEOUS. It's got all these nasty stuff stuck to it. –shudders-

_PixieFairy88_: Ok, all done!

*********************************

**JACOB'S BIRTHDAY! (Teehee!)**

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

_Blondie95_: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (MUTT!)

_BuffAndFunny67_: HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

_BronzeAndGreen_: DEAR JACOB…–chokes-

_BrownHairedBeauty_: HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

_FeelYa'll52_: TO YOU!!!

_PuppyDog13_: Aw, thanks guys.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Why did I have to say "Dear Jacob"?!??! Why couldn't Jasper?

_PixieFairy88_: I warned you the order mattered! JACOB, COME TO THE BACKYARD!

_PuppyDog13_: Ok….

_Blondie95_: Too boring. Bye.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off with a message_: She doesn't seem in a good mood. I'm going to cheer her up, but since I'm sacrificing this special moment, one of you better describe it to me!

_FeelYa'll52_: Oh, no. The giddy mood…random laughing fits..Can't take it anymore! BYE!

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: JACOB! COVER YOUR EYES!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Should I take it off?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACOB! Now you can stay with us anytime!

_PixieFairy88_: Ta-Da!

_PuppyDog13_: You guys got me a DOG HOUSE?!?!!? COULDN'T GET ME AN X-BOX INSTEAD?! WHAT GOES THROUGH YOUR MINDS PEOPLE???

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I thought you would like it Jake…

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: JACOB! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? SHE'S CRYING! YOU'RE SO DEAD ONCE SHE'S BETTER!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off with a message_: -GLARES KNIVES- Dead, mutt.

_PuppyDog13_: Um, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bella never calm down!!!!! Keep CRYING!! PLEASEEEE!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off with a message_: I always end up running for my life, don't I?

_PixieFairy88_: HA!! That actually was a prank, because I knew he was going to say something that would make Edward go all angry! Heehee! I'm BRILLIANT!

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Thank you for reading! Um, OH DANG! HE'S FAST! Well, I must run across USA so I can get away from Eddie-kins! Wish me luck!!! AND REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL BE RUNNING FOR A LONG TIME, BECAUSE ANGIE WON'T UPDATE! I'M BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**HI AGAIN GUYS! What Jake said is true. I won't update until I reach 30 REVIEWS! I know you can do it! You don't want poor Jacob to keep running for his life do you? Even though it is a funny scene. Hahaha! Anyway, REVIEWWWWWWW! It makes me HAPPY!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I think this is my longest chapter yet. Maybe, maybe not. REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**And if you want to give me some ideas, feel free to do it. **

**P.S. When you review, you'll receive a kiss. But I won't tell from whom!!! One hint! It will ALWAYS be from one of the Cullen boys. They my best buddies =D !!! Love you all! **

**-BEAR HUG FROM EMMETT!-**


	8. Surprise Truck!

**HI GUYS! Ok, I got tired of waiting for 30 reviews and from now on, I won't ask for a certain amount. I'll just ask for reviews and hopefully you'll do it. So, yeah…Many people gave me TONS of ideas, and if you're one of those people THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have so many ideas now, that I don't think I'll be able to make them go together…So sorry if it seems sudden and random!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yet.**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: Ok, either you guys have to quit the pranks or Jacob can't participate in them anymore because I can't see ANY OF IT!

_PuppyDog13_: I'll only stop if you guys stop. If you haven't noticed yet, most of the pranks are on ME.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Chill Alice. It's only for fun. No harm.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yeah…uh…What Bella said.

_PixieFairy88_: Why are you laughing? I mean, nothing is happening yet.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I bet it's because he's reading someone's mind.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Jake, I have this um, FEELING, that you'll regret telling her that.

_PuppyDog13_: What could she possibly DO? I mean, it's not like she'll kill me. She doesn't have what it takes. HAHA.

_PixieFairy88_: Um, tell HER what? Is it me or Bella, or ROSALIE?

_PuppyDog13_: HEY BELLA! GUESS WHAT? Leah has an X-Box! And she's letting me play!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Oh, whatever. His pitiful life.

_PixieFairy88_: I'm going to call Jazzy in here if you guys don't tell me what's going on!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Jake, that was a HORRIBLE idea. Edward was right. That's not something you should tell ME.

_PuppyDog13_: And why not Bella?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: No reason.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52_: Ok, um, let's see. Bella = slightly confused, unsure. Jacob = too smug for his own good. Edward = giddy (how scary) Alice = well, you know what you're feeling. Me = bored out of my mind and only doing this for you Alice. Bye.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Oh, no….I KNOW IT'S YOU JAKE! I JUST SAW THE VISION! And it ain't a pretty one. See ya!

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: Um, can I borrow your truck Bella? I need to get something from my dad and I ran here.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Yeah, why not? Just make sure you don't make it explode into a billion little pieces please.

_PuppyDog13_: Thanks. I'll come back soon.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Um, Bella? BAD IDEA. He blocked me from his thoughts.

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: Bella? The mutt just took your truck.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Any good pranks today?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I let him Rose, and not that I know of Em.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Dang it!

_Blondie95_: Oh, well. Your car.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: He's back. That was pretty quick.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I'm going to check it for marks. Be right back!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Oh no. The emptiness and pain. I'm going to go with her.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: OMG. He is such a CRYBABY sometimes. It gets on my nerves. I mean, Bella is right downstairs! What harm could she…OH, right. Clumsy. Oops.

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Jake…You'll get revenge. And I know just the way!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Uh-oh. She already has a plan. That means she would do it whether or not you ruined her truck.

_PuppyDog13_: Aw, c'mon Bella! At least it's TRUE. B "heart" E! It is true right?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: YOU WROTE IT ALL OVER THE TRUCK! EVEN INSIDE!!!!!!!!!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Screaming through IM isn't very effective Bella.

_BuffAndFunny67_: HE DID WHAT? LOL! Oh snap. Bella, you don't have to SCREAM while typing it!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: UGH! I'M GOING TO GET MY REVENGE RIGHT NOW. JAKE, COULD YOU BE MORE STUPID?

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Um, I have a feeling this won't be pleasant…But…BYE!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: Em, do you know what she's going to do?

_BuffAndFunny67_: I have a pretty good idea.

_PuppyDog13_: And that idea would be…

_BuffAndFunny67_: Well, I heard from Alice that you have access to Leah's X-Box, am I correct?

_PuppyDog13_: STOP ACTING SMART AND SPIT IT OUT THE WAY YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO!

_BuffAndFunny67_: She's going to call Leah and ask her to ban you from playing it.

_PuppyDog13_: CRAP!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Gone. Forever. Your welcome Jake.

_BronzeAndGreen_: …..Sorry, couldn't stop her.

_PuppyDog13_: Good guess Em. But next time, SPIT IT OUT FASTER SO I CAN STOP HER.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Chill dude. You just have to find another one. Not that hard… Considering all the lonely dudes in Forks.

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: Greaaaaaaat. Let's see. Oh, wait. There is NOTHING TO SEE. I'm BLIND.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Jake, it's just curtains.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: LOL!!!!!!!!! GOOD ONE JAKE!

_PuppyDog13_: Shut up. It didn't look like curtains. And they're VERY white.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: We should get going.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yes we should….GET GOING. LOL. Sorry.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I HAVE A R-A-N-D-O-M BOYFRIEND!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Forgive me, my love.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Yeah…Um, weird last moments. Sorry about that! Hope it made you laugh a little though! REVIEW PLEASE! And I promise you'll get a mushy feeling from Jasper!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**Ok! So like Bella said…REVIEW! And you'll get a good feeling in your stomach…AH. NO I DO NOT WANT IT RIGHT NOW JASPER! Ok, I'm good. It does feel good, but not when you want to be relaxed…-glares at Jasper- Now, now, Jasper you must OBEY me and give everyone a good mushy feeling in their stomach if they review ok?**

**SO REVIEW FOR THAT SPECIAL FEELING PEOPLE!!  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Love, Peace, Hope! (That was random too!)**

**Love you all, ESPECIALLY if you REVIEW!**


	9. Super Fart!

**First, I'm soooo sorry! I was updating my other stories, and then I had to sleep. Then my teachers loaded me with homework and I haven't found time…SO SORRY! My brother came up with the chapter's idea…Randomly I guess.**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Twilight isn't mine! What a surprise!!!**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: Whatever you guys are going to say, it better not be boring.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Talk about harsh, Rose. Anyway, I want to play a game today.

_BronzeAndGreen_: What game would you like to play, honey?

_PixieFairy88_: TWISTER!!!!!!

_PuppyDog13_: But..My body is so long…Oh. Nevermind. It's to my advantage!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Yeah! We should totally play that!

_FeelYa'll52_: Hey guys! This is the first time I'm not dying of emotions! Congrats!

_Blondie95: _Shut up Jasper. Anyway, I'll join in.

_PixieFairy88_: Aw! Another blind vision, but I'm pretty sure what happens. I won't tell and Edward! You have to PROMISE not to tell!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Fine! It's a good one though! I think. Unless…Nah, I won't let that happen.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Ok, I won't ask what happens because I'm guessing that will make Alice VERY upset. Where's the board?

_BuffAndFunny67_: It's all set up in the living room thanks to me!!

_Blondie95_: Who wants to spin?

_PuppyDog13_: Not me! I want to play and have sweet victory!

_FeelYa'll52_: Oh shut up, you greedy dog.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I'll spin; I doubt anyone else is going to volunteer. Don't even try to take the job Edward.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Haha. Bella knows Eddie-kins well! C'mon let's play!

_PuppyDog13_: I want to play…But what about Bella? I know she's spinning…

_PixieFairy88_: Bella! I have an idea!!! Ok, you spin from upstairs and we'll have a computer downstairs. You just IM our moves! That way..It's INTERESTING!

_BronzeAndGreen_: That's a great idea Alice, but I'm so far from my beloved.

_Blondie95_: Suck it up Edward!

_PuppyDog13_: Yeah leech! You're such a coward!

_FeelYa'll52_: Let's just go downstairs. Alice, bring the laptop.

_PixieFairy88_: Time to get this show on the road!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I'll set up in Edward's room.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Ok, Alice, stop pushing!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Jasper! No messing with emotions!

_PuppyDog13_: How would that affect us?

_Blondie95_: If someone gets mad, we attack each other and everyone loses.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: You guys ready yet?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yes we are. Wait. No, Jacob, go to that corner.

_BuffAndFunny67_: HURRY UP! I wanna start already!

_PixieFairy88_: Quit whining ya big baby!

_FeelYa'll52_: Can I keep everyone calm then? Or would I be disqualified?

_PuppyDog13_: Disqualified. What if someone plays better when they're feeling hyper or something?

_Blondie95_: The mutt has a point. Nothing Jasper.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I'm going to start guys! Emmett, left foot green!

_BuffAndFunny67_: YAY! An easy move! I'm so going to win this!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Edward, right hand yellow!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Done, sweetie.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Rose, left foot green!

_Blondie95_: The same move? How easy!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Hey! It's luck! Anyway, Alice, left hand blue!

_PixieFairy88_: This feels weird. Em and Rose are towering over me.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Don't they always? Jacob, right foot red!

_PuppyDog13_: Wow, this is so hard guys. –sarcasm-

_BrownHairedBeauty_: It will be Jake! Jasper, right hand red!

_FeelYa'll52_: I hate the beginning, this game only gets interesting in the middle when everyone is all tangled.

********************A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER********************

_BuffAndFunny67_: Wow, Jacob, you smelling my butt or something?

_PuppyDog13_: What are you talking about! It's Bella's fault! She put me in this position and if I turn around I'm going to fall!

_PixieFairy88_: How are you typing? And I HAVE to take a picture of this scene. Edward, pass me the camera.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: How long can all of you survive? I'm so glad I'm not playing! I would've died in the first 10 rounds!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Um, we are too strong. It helps. Here you go Alice.

_FeelYa'll52_: Nice mood guys. Emmett, I have a feeling I won't like where that grin is going.

_Blondie95_: Guys, I think I'm going to go. This is getting way too boring. No one loses. Unless one of you wants to give up so I'm not dead last?

_PuppyDog13_: No way Rose. Have fun looking at yourself in the mirror! Emmett, can't you move just a tiny bit more? Then I won't have your butt in my face.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: LOL! Alice, thanks for the pic! That's hilarious!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Are we pausing the game? I don't like what Emmett is thinking.

_PixieFairy88_: Another blind vision! But why is it the same one as last time?

_FeelYa'll52_: Who knows? Stop feeling gassy Em. Is that even an emotion?

_BuffAndFunny67_: I don't know. But I'm going to let it gooooooo!

_Blondie95_: OMG EMMETT! That is so UNMANLY OF YOU! Kinda funny though.

_PixieFairy88_: OH. That's what the sound was. Emmett, you fart really loud.

_FeelYa'll52_: In Jacob's FACE. And he's a DOG. With an extra sensitive NOSE!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Jake, it's your fault.

_BronzeAndGreen_: How is it his fault?

_PuppyDog13_: Choking…Help…PLEASE!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: WHOA, I heard the fart from 3 floors up! MAN THAT'S LOUD!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Oops? Sorry Jake? Nah, I'm not sorry. It was funny.

_PuppyDog13_: Must get fresh aaaaair!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_FeelYa'll52_: Wow, glad I'm not near Em's butt.

_BronzeAndGreen_: I had a warning. So I'm good.

_PixieFairy88_: I didn't, but I'm too tiny to be near his humongous body. Em, you'll never do that to me right?

_Blondie95_: Ooh, the Alice Glare. Wouldn't go against that Em. Bye bye!

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Everyone is off the hook. I just wanted to do that to Jacob.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Wow…You're weird Em.

_FeelYa'll52_: Just noticed that Bella? Amazing.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Don't worry. He just feels weird from the 'gassy' feeling Emmett had.

_BuffAndFunny67_: HA! Not feeling sorry for that either. I'm sure Jasper will attack me later!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I'm betting on it!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Me too! I would be furious if I ever FELT IT. But I had to think it, so I'm going to join Jasper if he plans anything. Don't worry Bella, it won't take long.

_PixieFairy88_: Three words of advice to Emmett before I go: RUN, EMMETT, RUN!

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Did she have a vision?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Jake's not involved…I think. So probably. Right, Edward?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yep, she saw the whole thing. Mwahahaha.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: He's cute when he does an evil laugh. I wish you luck Em!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: This sucks. I'm always getting beat up. Oh well! Thanks for reading this you guys! I have a couple of ideas, and as long as I keep getting new ones from people and myself, this story will never end!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**What Emmett said is true. This is technically a never ending story, as long as I have ideas! So if you want this story to never end, keep giving me some! Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Pink Shampoo!

**Hi guys! I don't really have any news for you guys, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Hey guys! What's up?

_BuffAndFunny67_: What's up with you?

_FeelYa'll52_: You're so weird, Jake. You're always happy no matter what. Except when we do pranks on you.

_Blondie95_: That's true. I just noticed that. Hahaha..

_BuffAndFunny67_: WOW. Just noticed? Oh well.

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Hey! So, are any pranks being planned for today?

_Blondie95_: Yeah, Em is doing one. He won't tell me what it is though.

_FeelYa'll52_: I can tell. He feels smug…And…Giddy?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Um, Emmett…Ok, let me just say this okay? Good luck when he sees himself.

_PuppyDog13_: Who's the prank on? Oh, let me guess. Me???

_Blondie95_: It's always you, so probably.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Em didn't even tell you who it was on?!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Nope, she spills a lot of secrets.

_FeelYa'll52_: Weird…I thought vampires always kept secrets?

_Blondie95_: They do, but I don't unless it's important, and pranks aren't important. Bye.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Alice you know about it right?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: It's weird if she doesn't. Emmett, you already decided right?

_PuppyDog13_: Alice won't tell us the prank, I think.

_PixieFairy88_: You're right Jake! I'm not, but yes he has decided.

_FeelYa'll52_: Blind vision? You feel confused, though you're trying to disguise it as excitement.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Oh, yeah, sorry Alice. But you know, must be on Jake.

_FeelYa'll52_: Of course Em. Alice, do you want to go hunt?

_PixieFairy88_: Sure Jaz! I want some blooooood!

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Em, your prank is weird.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: No comment. It's not like I know anything about it.

_BuffAndFunny67_: I'll tell you guys later maybe.

_PuppyDog13_: Most likely when I'm not on.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Probably Jake.

_BuffAndFunny67_: You got it brotha! Smart one you are. Jake, you stink. Go take a shower.

_BronzeAndGreen_: What? And I thought we were supposed to be immortal enemies with werewolves.

_PuppyDog13_: I'm going to take a shower. I feel sweaty. Bye.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Em, spill.

_BuffAndFunny67_: HE FELL INTO MY TRAP! HAHAHA!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Wow, that's pretty good.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Ok, I'll tell you once Rosalie gets on.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: SPILL!!!!

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_Blondie95_: I can hear Bella screaming to spill, so spill Em.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Ok, so um…..Let's see. Nah, I'll let Emmett explain.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Thanks Eddie. Ok, so I'll say a few words. Shampoo. Fur coat. Funny!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Ohhh…Now explain it in words!

_Blondie95_: Doofus! He's going to get so pissed!

_BuffAndFunny67_: The shampoo has been dyed pink! Jake washes, his fur turns pink. Everyone laughs!

_BronzeAndGreen_: This is priceless. And don't call me Eddie you freak.

_Blondie95_: Have fun when he tries to kill you. This time I won't stop him.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Ditto. Though, I've never tried to make him stop. I had to stop Edward.

_Blondie95_: Where do you guys get these pranks from anyway?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Our genius prank-filled minds.

_BronzeAndGreen_: I don't get any pranks. Emmett tells me what to do. He's coming.

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: OMG. I'm ALL PINK! My skin!!! How come your skins aren't pink?

_Blondie95_: I use a different shampoo?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Yeah..She never tried it, but I did. It doesn't work on vamps.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Does it work on humans?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yeah. Jake is half human, kind of right?

_Blondie95_: Yep. That's why it works on him.

_PuppyDog13_: Aw! That sucks! Did you guys know that it turned people pink?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Um, hahahahaha!

_PuppyDog13_: What are you laughing at?

_BronzeAndGreen_: She's not laughing at anything. It was random.

_BuffAndFunny67_: We have to tell him soon.

_Blondie95_: No, just let him figure it out.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: Huh????

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Nothing Jake. Hey! I have an idea. Maybe if you transform it will go away!

_BuffAndFunny67_: I doubt it.

_PuppyDog13_: AH! NO! Pink is too bright of a color! It hurts. And it's even brighter in wolf form!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Em is correct!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Told ya! I'm so smart!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Stop gloating. It's disturbing.

_PuppyDog13_: Ew. Must go somewhere dark so I can't see myself.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Ah..ok, well, I'm done here!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Yes you are. I can't believe he didn't suspect you!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Maybe he'll find out later. Who knows?

_BuffAndFunny67_: I'm betting he won't!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Well, I think he will.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Why do you guys always bet? Anyway, go do something. I'll catch up in a sec.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Hey…Thanks for reading this. But I think I have about 1-2 more chapters. Most likely one. Sorry if you're mad, but I was already planning to end this story and I know how to do it. Well, it can actually continue after it, but it would be pointless. Thanks so much!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**Yep, I'm going to end the pranks pretty soon, so sorry! Keep reviewing though!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Shaving Should Be A Sport For Emmett!

**First, GO READ MY OTHER STORY! Seriously, like, NO ONE is reading it…And the only reason I'm continuing it is because of my friend. I would really appreciate it if you would you give it a chance. It's called **_**Imprints Change Life**_** and it's mostly for Jacob lovers…But yeah. I know there are more Edward lovers, but even if you hate Jacob, please give it a try! I'd be so happy if you guys read it and reviewed it! **

**Disclaimer: Dum-dee-dum-dee..OH! Sorry, Twilight isn't mine. It's Stephenie Meyer's!**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

* * *

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Hey guys!

_PixieFairy88_: Hi hi hi hi! I can see a prank coming! But I can't see it! BECAUSE IT'S ALL FREAKING BLURRY!

_FeelYa'll52_: Happy to pissed? Wow. Guess what?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Guess what?!

_Blondie95_: CHICKEN BUTT!

_FeelYa'll52_: Oh yeah! Rose you got it!

_PixieFairy88_: …Weird much?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Chicken butt…That sounds funny…Hahaha…

_Blondie95_: Edward, it's not THAT funny!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Weird. ANYWAY! GUESS WHAT?

_FeelYa'll52_: CHICKEN BUTT!

_BuffAndFunny67_: KABOOM! THE CHICKEN BUTT EXPLODES!

_BronzeAndGreen_: What is it Bella?

_PixieFairy88_: GET OVER IT GUYS!

_BuffAndFunny67_: But..LOL! BUT BUTT! Get it?

_Blondie95_: Freak. I have a freaky husband! But I love him anyway!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: STOP INTERRUPTING ME YOU FREAKS!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Ok! SHUT UP EVERYONE! OR ELSE!

_FeelYa'll52_: Ooh..Better listen to Eddie boy here. He's ANGRY!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Want a wrestling match later Eddie?

_PixieFairy88_: He's not going to answer youuuu!

_Blondie95_: Can we please just let Bella tell what she wants to?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I just noticed most of our names start with a 'B'. Brown…Bronze…Buff…Blondie…

_FeelYa'll52_: That was the big 'GUESS WHAT?'????

_BuffAndFunny67_: Hey! I just noticed that too! Thanks for pointing it out Bella!

_PixieFairy88_: Are you doing your prank Emmett?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yeah he is.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: What is it?

_FeelYa'll52_: He's not going to tell as long as Rosalie is here, and Jacob hasn't fallen for it yet!

_Blondie95_: Should I get off then?

_PixieFairy88_: Yes!!! I need to hear it in full detail!

_BuffAndFunny67_: You sound like you're talking about clothes.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Well, in a way, it IS somehow related to 'clothes'.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Rose, we'll call you back once we know about it. We promise!

_Blondie95_: FINE!

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: TELL TELL TELL EM!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Ok! Chill! Jacob goes to sleep, I do him a FAVOR and shave his pink fur off!

_BronzeAndGreen_L Wouldn't he have to be in wolf form for you to shave his FUR and not his SKIN?

_FeelYa'll52_: Got a point there.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: …True.

_BronzeAndGreen_: I can make sure of that…

_BuffAndFunny67_: Thanks Eddie..Uh..I mean Edward.

_PixieFairy88_: Nice save Em!

_FeelYa'll52_: You guys, good luck with you thing. I'm going off.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Going to make sure he sleeps with fur on instead of skin!

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Oh no..The whole…In my heart…It's ripping APART!

_PixieFairy88_: Drama Queen.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Bella, it's only been 30 seconds. You've lived for quite some months without him.

_FeelYa'll52_: AW! EMMETT! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! BELLA! STOP IT!

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off. _

_PixieFairy88_: Wow, too much pain?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Ow…Yes.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Oops, sorry.

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: He's ready for you Emmett!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Time for him to receive a present!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: In a way you ARE helping him, but at the same time you're not.

_PixieFairy88_: Weird…I wonder if he'll be grateful or furious.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Furious.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Grateful!

_PixieFairy88_: Both?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Hilarious! Going to do it now!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Wow. He's excited.

_BronzeAndGreen_: It's his prank!

_PixieFairy88_: He's excited + It's his prank = It's his prank so he should be excited.

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: WHOA THAT WAS FAST!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Vampire speed, love.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Bella, you're really forgetful you know that?

_PixieFairy88_: Of course she does Em.

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: I'm cold…AND WHAT'S WITH THE FUR?

_BuffAndFunny67_: What are you talking about dude?

_PixieFairy88_: HAHAHAH! YOUR FUR IS GONE???

_BronzeAndGreen_: Jake…Please. Don't look at yourself.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Mind-reading has its low points.

_PuppyDog13_: Sorry, but WHO SHAVED ME?

_PixieFairy88_: EMMETT!

_BuffAndFunny67_: ALICE! Ok, well, dude, you should be grateful.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Look on the bright side. At least you can look at yourself without becoming blinded by the color pink!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: What Edward said!

_PuppyDog13_: RUN EMMETT RUN!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: That was fast.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: My turn to say! Vampire speed, love!

_PuppyDog13_: Very funny Bella. Bye guys! Gotta catch something big!

_PixieFairy88_: V-A-M-P-I-R-E R-U-N! W-E-R-E-W-O-L-F C-H-A-S-E!!!!!!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Did I scare him off? Oops.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Alice, you can scare anyone off. Especially if they diss clothes, then you glare at them.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Already experienced that? Sorry, honey.

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: HEEEEEEEY! GUESS WHAT GUYS?! AND NO DO NOT START THINKING CHICKEN BUTT! _**skyknight vampire**_ gave me this idea of the prank so THANK HER! THANK YOU!!!!

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**-Jasper sends proud emotions to **_**skyknight vampire**_**- YAAAY! Thanks once again for the idea! Remember to check out my other stories! **

**Please Review!**


	12. Revenge for Jacob!

**Hi guys! This is my third update of the day! I updated my other two stories so go read them! This story is coming to a close soon; this will probably be my last prank. Sorry! But I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it! BTW, Carlisle and Esme have officially come to appear in this last prank! Mwahahaha! Thank you **_**skyknight vampire**_** for this idea! **

**Disclaimer: WARNING- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I am mad because of that. :P**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

HealingVitaminCullen - Carlisle

ReDecorate – Esme

* * *

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88_: Hi guys!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Hey, ok. I have a confession to make.

_PuppyDog13_: OMG! WHAT IS IT?!

_Blondie95_: No pranks?

_FeelYa'll52_: He feels disappointed…

_PixieFairy88_: Nope, no pranks from Em.

_PuppyDog13_: FINALLY!

_FeelYa'll52_: Why are you typing in capitals?

_BuffAndFunny67_: He feels like it? And yes, you guys are right. No pranks from me today.

_Blondie95_: No duh! Who doubts Alice?

_PuppyDog13_: I do, because she can't see my future.

_PixieFairy88_: YES I CAN! IT'S JUST BLURRY!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Chillax Alice. Congrats Em. Have fun Jake.

_BuffAndFunny67_: I hate it when you do that!

_Blondie95_: Why are you congratulating Jake?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: He survived all of our pranks?

_FeelYa'll52_: Bella, you mean Emmett's pranks.

_PixieFairy88_: Hahaha.

_PuppyDog13_: Wow, thanks Edward. Oh, congratulations Rose.

_Blondie95_: It's ROSALIE to you. And why congratulations to me?

_BronzeAndGreen_: He's thinking it's because you can spell 'congratulating'.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Jake, why do you provoke Rose?

_FeelYa'll52_: Yeah, she's much tougher than she looks.

_PuppyDog13_: Bite me! Uh, no don't take it literally!

_PixieFairy88_: Ew! We'll never bite YOU. You smell too bad.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Not to me! You guys all smell normal.

_Blondie95_: Bella, you're HUMAN. It doesn't count.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Are you saying Bella's votes shouldn't count?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Don't go there Rosalie.

_FeelYa'll52: _Stop growling. And sending me angriness.

_Puppydog13_: Is Esme and Carlisle home?

_PixieFairy88_: Nope…NO JAKE DON'T!

_Blondie95_: Oh great, Jake has a prank. That involves Carlisle and Esme apparently.

_BuffAndFunny67_: What is it?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Can I guess?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yeah go ahead.

_FeelYa'll52_: Uh, here's a clue Bella. Destructive emotion. Revenge too.

_PixieFairy88_: Pay back huh?

_PuppyDog13_: Yep yep!

_Blondie95_: Doofus, destructive + revenge = trashing our house.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Oh, I was way off. My bad. Anyway, Jake…

_BronzeAndGreen_: We all advise you not to do that for your sake.

_BuffAndFunny67_: You can do it, if you want to see Esme's dark side.

_Blondie95_: Carlisle's too since he hates seeing her upset.

_PixieFairy88_: Ooh, vision doesn't SOUND too happy.

_FeelYa'll52_: Hey Rose, can you check out Alice's Porsche?

_PuppyDog13_: Well, I'm a risky person.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Are you trying to prove something to us Jake?

_BuffAndFunny67_: No, he's just being a stupid person.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Oh well. When are you destroying our house Jake?

_FeelYa'll52_: Rose? Answer me please?

_Blondie95_: Yeah, I'll go right now.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Dang it! I should've told her to check out my Jeep.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Maybe she'll do it automatically.

_PixieFairy88_: Yeah she will, don't worry Em.

_PuppyDog13_: Ok, since I don't want you guys on my back, I should probably avoid the garage right?

_FeelYa'll52_: You got that right.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY! AKA my Volvo and Vanquish.

_PuppyDog13_: Ok! I won't do anything to the garage! But I'm going to destroy everything else.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Does that mean he's going to come into the rooms were in and destroy everything with us right there?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Yeah, and I'm not going to stop him.

_PixieFairy88_: Because you get to see Esme and Carlisle mad?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yeah, also, if he breaks something important…

_BuffAndFunny67_: Like my video games!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Geek!

_PixieFairy88_: I agree. But then again, I'm used to it. He's coming back on.

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Did you destroy in wolf form?

_PuppyDog13_: Yes, and amazingly, you didn't say DOG form.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Or mutt form.

_BuffAndFunny67_: That's an improvement.

_PixieFairy88_: It proves that pranks bring your friends closer to you.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Weird. They're coming on pretty soon.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Just wondering..But why do you parents have IM?

_PuppyDog13_: They may be centuries old, but they still LOOK young.

_PixieFairy88_: Bella! How offending!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Don't worry Bella, she doesn't mean it.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Alice, don't play with her emotions!

_HealingVitaminCullen has logged on._

_ReDecorate has logged on._

_ReDecorate_: What. Happened. To. My. House?!

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Who did it?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Jake.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Jacob.

_PixieFairy88_: Jacob.

_PuppyDog13_: Everyone but me! I tried to stop them.

_BronzeAndGreen_: What are you talking about you liar?!

_ReDecorate_: Jacob…?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: I believe you owe Esme an explanation.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Ooh, busted dude!

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Sorry Jake, I know I'm not your father or even related to you, but you have to clean it up.

_PuppyDog13_: Yes, sir.

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: WOW. Carlisle, nice one!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Um, you were joking?

_PixieFairy88_: Of course he was!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Oh, but doesn't..Isn't it a little late to stop Jake?

_ReDecorate_: Who said anything about stopping him?

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Esme…?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Correction Carlisle.

_PixieFairy88_: EVIL Esme…

_ReDecorate_: I'm not THAT evil.

_BuffAndFunny67_: I agree. He deserves it.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Bella, it's late. You should go cook Charlie some food.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Thanks for the reminder Carlisle. Bye guys!

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: No..The PAIN. TAKE IT AWAY! Must go after her…

_PixieFairy88_: Drama Queen much? That was creepy. Maybe you should become a moviestar…

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: Eddie? A MOVIE STAR?! HAHAHAHA!

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Emmett…?

_ReDecorate_: Correction Carlisle.

_PixieFairy88_: CREEPY Emmett…

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: I'm starting to think she likes correcting you Carlisle.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Go before my patience ends.

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_ReDecorate_: So…This is what it feels like to chat with someone without seeing them…

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Yes, it feels very weird.

_ReDecorate_: Awkward.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Weird.

_ReDecorate_: AWKWARD.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: WEIRD.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52_: GET OVER IT GUYS!

_Blondie95_: IT'S JUST TWO WORDS!

_ReDecorate_: But awkward is a longer word!

_HealingVitaminCullen_: But weird is a shorter word!

_Blondie95_: Who knew Carlisle and Esme…

_FeelYa'll52_: Were so immature? Hahaha.

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_ReDecorate_: Awkward. Who's doing the good-bye for Angie?

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Weird. Me.

_ReDecorate has logged off._

_HealingVitaminCullen_: WEIRD OWNS AWKWARD! WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD! And thank you for reading this. Hope Esme and I made it more interesting, and thank you, thank you and WEIRD!

_HealingVitaminCullen has logged off. _

_ReDecorate has logged on._

_ReDecorate_: Awkward.

_ReDecorate has logged off

* * *

_

**Hi guys! I LOVED THE ENDING! HAHAHA! I just wanted Carlisle and Esme to have some fun! They deserve it! Anyway…hope you enjoyed my last prank! I think. Thank you once again **_**skyknight vampire**_** for the idea!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Truce!

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Not that much of an excuse really except for school. Yep, that's my only excuse. Read on! BTW, this will be the last chapter! Thanks for reading all the way until here! Love you guys! You're all AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: OMG, nope, no Twilight owning here!**

**

* * *

**

PuppyDog13 – Jacob

BronzeAndGreen – Edward

BrownHairedBeauty – Bella

Blondie95 – Rosalie

PixieFairy88 – Alice

FeelYa'll52 – Jasper

BuffAndFunny67 – Emmett

HealingVitaminCullen – Carlisle

ReDecorate – Esme

* * *

_BronzeAndGreen has logged on._

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged on._

_Blondie95 has logged on._

_PixieFairy88 has logged on._

_FeelYa'll52 has logged on._

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged on._

_HealingVitaminCullen has logged on._

_ReDecorate has logged on._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Hey guys. Ok, I agree with Carlisle and Esme.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Edward, you know how Em hates when you do that.

_ReDecorate_: So don't do it!

_PixieFairy88_: Yeah Eddie, DON'T DO IT!

_FeelYa'll52_: How does it affect you?

_BuffAndFunny67_: It doesn't affect her!

_Blondie95_: Shut up Em.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Nice way to start the conversation Edward.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Ok, Edward. Thanks for agreeing.

_BronzeAndGreen_: You're welcome and sorry guys.

_PixieFairy88_: Whatever. Doesn't do anything for me.

_FeelYa'll52_: Unless it involves Jake.

_ReDecorate_: Everyone? Carlisle and I have an announcement to make!

_Blondie95_: Everyone SHUT UP!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Okay, honey.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Wow, I don't think I've ever actually heard you say the word 'honey'.

_PixieFairy88_: Weirdo.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Ok, we've decided that we should make a truce with Jacob, so no more pranks!

_ReDecorate_: Yes, so when he logs on, EVERYONE, apologize and say you want peace/truce okay?

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yes ma'am.

_FeelYa'll52_: Ok. Though, I never really did anything.

_BufFAndFunny67_: That's true.

_Blondie95_: It was only Edward, Bella, Alice, and Emmett.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: And if you count the punishment Carlisle and Esme gave him…

_HealingVitaminCullen_: I don't think it counts as a prank…

_ReDecorate_: But if you want to…

_FeelYa'll52_: Then it would add Carlisle and Esme to the list.

_PixieFairy88_: I don't really count…HEY! Rosalie you did a prank too!

_Blondie95_: Oh yeah…Inspiration from my monkey man!

_BuffAndFunny67_: OH YEAH!

_PuppyDog13 has logged on._

_PuppyDog13_: Hey guys.

_Blondie95_: SORRY JAKE!

_BuffAndFunny67_: Sorry for all the pranks we did on you.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Yeah, we're all sorry Jake.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Truly sorry!

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Forgive us Jake.

_ReDecorate_: We go a wee bit carried away.

_PixieFairy88_: Uh-huh…right. What she said.

_FeelYa'll52_: Alice? You're not sure of yourself. Let's go. And Jake? Truce on the pranks. Ok, done.

_FeelYa'll52 has logged off._

_PixieFairy88_: Truce too Jake.

_PuppyDog13_: IS THIS A PRANK!?!?!?

_PixieFairy88 has logged off._

_BuffAndFunny67_: NO! It's not a prank! We're all serious. Truce to you too!

_ReDecorate_: Truce.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Ditto. I mean, truce.

_Blondie95_: Truce.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Truce!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Truce!

_PuppyDog13_: I swear this is a prank…

_BuffAndFunny67_: We swear it's not.

_Blondie95_: Yeah, we're not kidding right Carlisle? Esme?

_PuppyDog13_: Whatever.

_HealingVitaminCullen_: Jacob, they are telling the truth.

_ReDecorate_: Believe us…

_HealingVitaminCullen has logged off._

_ReDecorate has logged off. _

_PuppyDog13_: They sounded like ghosts.

_BuffAndFunny67_: HAHAHA!

_Blondie95_: Whatever, I'm done here!

_Blondie95 has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: So, Jake, do you believe us now?

_BrownHairedBeauty_: You have to! Even Carlisle and Esme said it was true!

_BuffAndFunny67_: C'mon dude! You have to believe us!

_PuppyDog13_: FINE I BELIEVE YOU GUYS! Stop begging it's…

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Creepy?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Hey! Bella inherited your power Eddie!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Stop calling me that! That's the second time today, one by Alice. The other by you!

_PuppyDog13_: What do you mean she inherited his power?

_BuffAndFunny67_: Well, she completed your sentence meaning she can read your mind like Edward!

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Em, it's called GUESSING.

_BuffAndFunny67_: Fine, Mrs. Know-It-All!

_BuffAndFunny67 has logged off._

_PuppyDog13_: At least he put the dashes in the right places.

_BrownHairedBeauty_: HAHA!

_BronzeAndGreen_: Wow, do you believe us now?

_PuppyDog13_: Yes, I do. Truce to you guys too!

_PuppyDog13 has logged off._

_BrownHairedBeauty_: Well, that's over.

_BronzeAndGreen_: Go on, I'll go to your house in a few. I'll even beat you there.

_BrownHairedBeauty has logged off._

_BronzeAndGreen_: Thank you for reading this you guys! I'm really happy and sad at the moment, because I finally completed this story but it's sad to stop writing it! Oh well! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND YOU GUYS ROCK!

_BronzeAndGreen has logged off._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you guys for reading this! I love you all!**

**Please Review!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!**

**_I've changed my profile name to .Crazy!!! So if you wanna PM me or something go to that name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Peace_**


End file.
